¿Bailamos?
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: Las manecillas se colocaron en el tres y Korra suspiró aburrida. La noche estaba volviéndose larga y pesada. Mako estaba de guardia en la estación de policías central, y como Ciudad República se encontraba tranquila, eso significaba una sola cosa: papeleo. Sin embargo, cuando aquella romántica y popular canción se escuchó desde la radio, la noche tomó otro rumbo. / One-shot.


**Disclaimer: LOK pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, escribo esto si ánimos de lucro.**

Tercer prompt del reto de fics con _Franksfiction_ , pasen a leer los suyos, lo recomiendo.

* * *

 **¿Bailamos?**

 _Makorra._

* * *

El reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Los sonidos de la ciudad se colaban por la ventana entreabierta, permitiendo a una suave brisa de primavera refrescar la sala. Ciudad República disfrutaba de días tranquilos, bañados en el resplandor dorado que emanaba el portal espiritual. Las noches se volvían mágicas, los hilos de luz bailaban oscilando entre distintos tonos chispeantes, perdiéndose en el cielo azul violáceo. Era un cuadro único. Y junto a él había llegado una verdadera calma a la ciudad; una vez que los ciudadanos volvieron a sus casas, y la situación se estabilizó, el nivel de criminalidad ciertamente había bajado bastante. La Triple Amenaza no realizaba movimiento alguno que fuera considerado de gran gravedad y los espíritus y los ciudadanos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a aquella que sería una larga y obligada convivencia. Luego de la derrota de Kuvira, Korra finalmente pudo sentirse recuperada. Si bien nunca podría olvidar el daño que le había hecho Zaheer, se sentía capaz de seguir adelante. Encontrándose a sí misma enriquecida por los conocimientos que había adquirido tanto por las buenas como por las malas. No creía que era su deber haber pasado por todo ello, nadie merecía vivir lo que ella había vivido, ni por toda la sabiduría del mundo. Pero a esta altura de su vida, como Avatar, buscaba encontrar los puntos buenos, rescatables entre toda la desgracia. Asami le había invitado a unas vacaciones, luego de la boda de Varrick y Zhu Li, sin embargo, Korra resolvió que lo mejor era quedarse en Ciudad República, después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo desaparecida y la gente la necesitaba. Se sentía útil, volvía a tener la confianza que siempre la había caracterizado y aquello la ayudó a levantarse por sí misma, con sus propias piernas y la motivó a hacer lo correcto. Había valido la pena, pues una vez todo se ordenó, Korra disfrutaba de un merecido descanso, rodeada de la gente que la quería. Los niños aire, Tenzin, Bolin, Asami, Opal, y un cálido etcétera. No estaba explorando el Mundo Espiritual con su mejor amiga, ni entrenando hasta el cansancio como años atrás, pero pasaba sus tardes leyendo antiguos pergaminos de técnicas ancestrales y recorriendo los barrios pobres con _Mako_.

Se estiró en la silla mientras bostezaba perezosamente. Desvió su vista del paisaje a través de la ventana y miró al joven maestro fuego. Las cicatrices en su brazo asomaban debajo de la manga de su traje de policía, mezclándose en sus dedos y revolviéndole el estómago a Korra. Mako rellenaba informes, iluminado únicamente por su lámpara de escritorio y tarareando con suavidad la canción que sonaba en la radio en una esquina de la sala. Pensó en las palabras que le había dedicado durante la boda de Varrick y no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia. Arreglar su relación no había sido fácil, sus personalidades chocaban constantemente, pero al final del día, se encontraba a sí misma recordando todas las veces que él había estado allí para ella. No eran novios actualmente, pero tampoco eran simplemente amigos. Su relación nunca había podido catalogarse con facilidad. Korra no había dejado de quererle, se lo había dicho, aquella vez que rompieron. " _Te amaré por siempre_ ", y ésa fue una promesa que no fue capaz de quebrar. Incluso cuando pasaron meses sin verse, ella aterrada por sus heridas internas, sangrando culpa y sintiéndose perdida; y él, en su ciudad natal, teniendo que tomar demasiadas responsabilidades, como siempre lo había hecho.

Las manecillas se colocaron en el tres y Korra suspiró aburrida. La noche estaba volviéndose larga y pesada. Mako estaba de guardia en la estación de policías central, y como Ciudad República estaba tranquila, aquello significaba una sola cosa: papeleo. No había demasiado por hacer, por lo que hasta el Avatar estaba desocupado. No es como que Mako le había invitado a unirse a su guardia, pero Korra supuso que de noche habría más acción, y finalmente podría patear algunos traseros, después de semanas de paz, así que se había unido al muchacho. No es que quería que sucediera algo malo, pero su espíritu luchador necesitaba ponerse en marcha. Era una buena señal, de alguna forma, volvía a ser la antigua Korra. Grande fue su decepción cuando, pasadas horas, ninguna emergencia hizo sonar el teléfono olvidado en la mesa. Casi comenzaba a llenarse de polvo. Suspiró una vez más, como queriendo llamar la atención del concentrado muchacho. Afortunadamente, lo logró.

—Hasta que despegas la vista de esas cosas.

—Lo lamento, hay mucho por hacer.

—No lo parece. ¿Así es como pasas tus noches de guardia? Creí que recorrías la ciudad en motocicleta atrapando villanos —acercó su silla al escritorio del muchacho, colocando las piernas sobre éste y ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria en el proceso. Korra pasó de él y estiró los músculos de los brazos.

—Bueno, solía ser así. Quizás llamen en algún momento. Sin embargo, no hay casos muy serios… Ésas se las llevan las unidades de guardia en los barrios problemáticos. Pero incluso aquellos no son muy importantes.

—Esto es aburridísimo.

—Podrías ayudarme.

—Paso de eso.

Mako frunció el entrecejo. La Korra que estaba allí, echada en la silla y con los brazos cruzados, con una expresión en el rostro de frustración, el cabello corto revuelto sobre sus hombros y refunfuñando maldiciones, ésa Korra, era la joven maestra agua que había conocido años atrás. Que no había dudado en hacerle frente y llamarle con cien apodos distintos. Volvía a ser la de antes, comenzaba a sanar.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer? —guardó sus papeles y demás en un cajón y miró al Avatar, expectante.

Korra se encogió de hombros, intentando lucir indiferente. La voz lejana en la radio de repente se apagó, dando lugar a una canción que se había vuelto recientemente muy popular. Era lenta y romántica, la típica letra predecible. Pero Mako se incorporó y, rodeando el escritorio, se colocó frente al Avatar y le extendió una mano, medio iluminado por la lámpara de mesa, Korra le observó sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¿Bailamos?

Ahogó una risa, como burlándose de él. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Mako la levantaba a la fuerza y la llevaba al centro de la sala, corriendo las sillas desacomodadas en el proceso, como despejando la pista de baile. Mako le sonrió de medio lado, los ojos tenues como luz de vela y las manos cálidas se colocaron en su cintura, Korra le correspondió el gesto, posando las suyas en los hombros del muchacho. La música sonaba despacio, pero en el silencio de sus respiraciones, acababa siendo suficiente para ellos. Korra reía divertida, la situación le parecía absurda, pero aún así, era acogedor. Sentirle tan cerca, le traía felicidad y el corazón le latía con fuerza, como una mezcla de adrenalina y calma, tal y como le había sucedido años atrás, cuando apenas se habían conocido. Se movieron al compás de la música con parsimonia, Mako no pudo evitar pisar al Avatar en varias ocasiones, pero se disculpaba inmediatamente con una sonrisa avergonzada. En otro momento quizás le habría gritado y habrían acabado discutiendo, pero el ambiente era casi mágico. Las luces brillantes colándose por la ventana, creando una suerte de aurora boreal, como la que se vislumbraba en los cielos de las tierras de la tribu de agua del norte. La calma del silencio de una Ciudad República sumida en la paz dejada atrás por una larga y tortuosa guerra. Bailaron en silencio, no había nada que decir. Reían a veces, por el cliché en la letra cursi que se tornaba absurda.

—Bueno, esto no está tan-

La voz de Korra fue interrumpida por el repentino timbre del teléfono en el escritorio de Mako. Éste se abalanzó al aparato, exclamando un " _Central de Policía de Ciudad República a su servicio_ " con un intento de voz autoritaria que provocó una risa disimulada en el Avatar. Aguardó en silencio y expectante mientras el joven anotaba las indicaciones que recibía del otro lado de la línea. Una vez terminaron, colgó la llamada y se puso el abrigo de policía, apresurado, y dirigió a Korra una mirada decidida.

—Bueno, parece que la noche ha tomado otro rumbo. Hay problemas en la zona seis, necesitan refuerzos, a tres calles de aquí, ¿te unes?

La sonrisa de Korra se extendió de lado a lado y el fuego que temblaba en su interior pareció crecer hasta convertirse en una gran llama. Ardía, emocionante. Le recordaba a los viejos tiempos. Aquello que sentía cada vez que tenía un encuentro de pro-control, o cuando entraba hasta la madrugada buscando perfeccionar su aire control; aquél impulso y principalmente, las _ganas_ de hacer lo correcto. Que durante un duro período de su vida, no hace mucho, habían desaparecido. Era Korra, una vez más.

Mako logró ver aquello en sus ojos y le extendió una mano, invitándola a dar un paso más hacia adelante.

—¡Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras!

* * *

 **No sé. Un fluff pedorro makorra bc why not. Tenía una idea para este fic, pero se volvió tedioso desarrollarla mucho, así que lo hice corto y no sé si quedó como yo quería. Pero bueno, no voy a editarlo, prefiero arrojarlo al internet, tapándome los ojos con desprecio (?)**

 **Espero que al menos les haya sacado una sonrisita. ¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **PD: pls, si vas a dejar un comentario de odio, mínimamente inicia sesión/registrate.**


End file.
